


Let's Not Do This Again

by its_crystal_queer



Series: The Stomach Trials [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80s Era, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, F/F, Stuffing, Young Gems, funnel feeding, set in story for steven / we need to talk era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” whined Sapphire, hating how pathetic she sounded. “Why are you making me endure this?”<br/>“Because what doesn't poof us makes us stronger,” Ruby chided, reaching up to twist a lock of Sapphire's hair around her finger. “Come on babe, you did it as Garnet. You can do it again.”</p><p>(Ruby decides to be the feeder for once. Sapphire suffers as a result. They find out a surprising solution to their problems.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Do This Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the first prompt on this page: http://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/121263147666/the-farting-related-posts-post  
> So another gross kink fic from me. At this point I'm not even sorry. This fic references Everybody Does It, my garnet stuffing fic, multiple times, so I'd recommend reading that beforehand, though it still works standalone.

Right from the start she knew this would end badly.

Sapphire wasn't usually the one to be filled up when her and Ruby experimented with food and drink, but Ruby had been the one stuffed the past few times they indulged in their secret hobby and she was beginning to complain that Sapphire wasn't getting anything out of it. Now, Sapphire could have simply promised her that being the one responsible for the adorable taut belly that Ruby would sport after eating was reward enough... except Ruby would call it bullshit and insist on fattening her up anyway.

Really, there wasn't any harm in being the one filled up for once, even if it wasn't the part she personally enjoyed the most, so reluctantly she agreed to be the feedee this time around. Ruby had been secretive about it this time, simply offering her a peck on the lips and no real explanation, so Sapphire sat as patiently as she could, wondering what was taking Ruby so long. Normally she jumped at the chance to stuff Sapphire and would do so using whatever food was lying around (she'd had to put her foot down the time when Ruby was mere inches from stuffing raw meat down her throat; as it would turn out gems could still get food poisoning, after all).

“Open your eye, Sapphy,” came Ruby's voice, quivering ever so slightly in anticipation. Sapphire obliged – and stared.

“A funnel?”

“Well, you don't like it dragging out for long when you're the one being fed,” Ruby explained a little sheepishly. “So I thought if you drank through a funnel you'd fill up faster.”

“Why – thank you, Ruby,” Sapphire said quickly, managing to keep her voice neutral. She even slipped a note of joy into it, something Ruby picked up on if her widening grin was anything to go by. “This will be... very useful. What is it I'll be drinking today, then?”

Ruby pulled out what looked to be some sort of measuring jug of a generous size, filled with an unidentifiable liquid.

“I mixed up a shake for you, Sapphy!”

“You mixed it?” Sapphire couldn't help but gawk; Ruby was never very efficient in the culinary arts (often she grew impatient with the slower processes and ended up unintentionally setting them on fire) so Sapphire felt a little uneasy with the thought of trying to digest something that Ruby had made from scratch.

“Yeah, I just borrowed this blending thing from Greg's van. I mixed up something sweet. I know you'll like it.” Ruby looked down at Sapphire pleadingly. “Won't you try it, Sapph?”

“I will,” Sapphire agreed. The possible futures she saw didn't include her vomiting, so it was worth a shot, at least. At seeing Ruby's face brightening, she couldn't help but form a grin of her own.

“Great! Okay, so, you stay there, sit or kneel or something, and I'll-” Ruby positioned the end of the funnel in Sapphire's mouth and held the pitcher up, hovering over the top of the funnel. “If you need me to stop the signal is three punches to my leg, okay? And do them slowly or I might not feel all three of them.”

Sapphire nodded, eager to get it over with, and as soon as she had swept her bangs out of her face Ruby began to pour. Before she knew it the thick liquid began to fill her mouth and her eye sparkled. It was sweet, with a hint of salt – rich with peanut butter – and there was chocolate, and something else too – oh, this was a lot better than Sapphire had initially given credit for – she could keep drinking this forever-

Sapphire let out an appreciative moan, still guzzling at the shake, and Ruby grinned. Her love's belly was a bulb that was beginning to bloom, filling out ever so slightly. Sure, they'd stuffed before, and they'd bloated on liquid, but this kind of inflation was so constant the effects were immediately obvious. It made Ruby's stomach burn with excitement, and she gave a quick giggle that made Sapphire's eye crinkle in agreement. She felt a little guilty that she had doubted Ruby's skills; the drink was delicious (which made sense, since Ruby knew better than anybody that peanut butter cups were one of her favourite human treats) and it really was doing the trick. She almost wished that they'd bloated out as they usually did so that she could take her time and enjoy it more, but the sensation of being steadily filled up was euphoric, and she let out another moan despite herself.

The pitcher was over half empty now, and Sapphire's stomach was _very_ full. Both Ruby and Sapphire had smaller builds than most other gems, meaning their stomach capacities were smaller too, but that didn't stop them from rising to the challenge of filling themselves up completely, and though Ruby was usually the more competitive one Sapphire felt almost disappointed that it was over.

Or at least, until her stomach emitted a low grumble and cramped sharply. She hastily punched Ruby's leg three times, being sure to make them defined enough for her to count them, and Ruby stopped the flow immediately, pulling the funnel from her mouth.

“Sapphire, what's-”

She was cut off as Sapphire let out a deep belch, holding onto her stomach. Ruby stared. If one thing was clear, Sapphire seldom burped – she just hated doing it, thought it was undignified or whatever, even though it was just as human as gorging oneself in the first place. So Sapphire doing this in the first place, let alone failing to follow up with a hand clapping over her mouth, an extremely embarrassed “Excuse me!” or just whining and burying her head in her hands was... concerning, to say the least.

“Woah, Sapph, are you okay?” Ruby asked, setting the pitcher and funnel down beside them and sweeping Sapphire's hair away from her face. Sapphire was sweating slightly, still massaging the side of her stomach.

“I-It's really painful,” she managed. “It hurts, what – what did you put in that?”

“N-Nothing!” Ruby cried, beginning to panic. “Nothing that would do _this_ – j-just peanut butter, some yogurt, some chocolate milk, ice cream-”

“Ruby, calm down,” Sapphire said sharply. “I-I don't know what's going on, but I'll be fine soon, so...”

“Lets sit you down somewhere comfy,” suggested Ruby quickly, darting to her feet. She helped Sapphire up, marvelling at how much heavier she was, and they left the temple in favour of the couch in the cave, since neither of their rooms provided any sort of bed or recliner that would be comforting to Sapphire at that moment. Rose, Pearl and Amethyst were out on a mission and Sapphire realised with a rush of relief that they wouldn't return for another few hours. This would give them some time to work out what had gone wrong with the funnel feeding, and hopefully provide Sapphire with some relief.

“Sapphire, how are you feeling now?” Ruby asked gently, thumbing away traces of sweat on her love's face.

“Not great,” Sapphire admitted, still rubbing circles onto her aching belly. It hadn't been long since the incident at the kegger Greg had thrown, and both the two of them and Garnet were still recovering from the embarrassment of being nursed by Rose while borderline drunk. For the time being Garnet wasn't at all confident in eating, so Ruby and Sapphire had been making a more conscious effort to unfuse often and stuff, to try and work up the courage as Garnet to begin eating again if the opportunity presented itself. Frankly, this was more Ruby's idea than Sapphire's, since getting lots of belly rubs and attention was something she was used to. Sapphire herself had been left mortified by the entire experience, and this just served as another reminder.

“I'm so sorry,” Ruby whined, stroking Sapphire's hair. “I never meant for this to happen, I just wanted to make you feel good!”

“It's not your fault, probably,” she muttered. She could feel the gas building again and tried her hardest to keep it in.

“No, Sapph, no,” Ruby said when she realised what she was doing. “You gotta let it out. Remember when we were Garnet? Remember how much better it felt?”

Truthfully it did feel much better, but-

“I can't,” Sapphire cried, holding onto her aching belly. “I'm sorry, Ruby.”

“You have to,” urged Ruby. She rubbed small circles on Sapphire's back, and after a few seconds she lifted a hand to her mouth and burped into it uneasily. Her stomach gurgled unhappily and she groaned.

“My stomach has never felt like this before,” she grumbled, lying back against the cushions. Outside the cave it was beginning to rain, cooling the air, and she pushed back her fringe in frustration, grateful for the change in temperature. Ruby took a seat beside her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I'm really sorry, Sapphy. I never meant for this to happen,” Ruby said unhappily. “I didn't think it would turn out this way.”

“I know you didn't.” She held onto her taut belly, which was making distressing noises. “Ooh, I don't feel good, Ruby...”

“I know, Sapph, and I'm sorry, but you just have to ride it out, okay?” Ruby pleaded. Sapphire shook her head, beginning to panic as she felt the gas building up again.

“Just poof me, Ruby,” she begged, hiding her face in her hands. “I'd rather just regenerate than be stuck with this.”

“You know it's against my moral code to hurt you,” Ruby said stubbornly. She began to rub Sapphire's distended stomach gently, hating to see her love in pain. “For now, just let me do this. It'll make you feel better in the long run, you know?”

“I won't,” Sapphire protested. “I-It's undignified, it's obnoxious, it's-”

“A designed mechanism to solve problems like this,” Ruby said sternly. “Come on, Sapphy, help me out here. I'm trying to help you feel better, so please...”

“Why?” whined Sapphire, hating how pathetic she sounded. “Why are you making me endure this?”

“Because what doesn't poof us makes us stronger,” Ruby chided, reaching up to twist a lock of Sapphire's hair around her finger. “Come on babe, you did it as Garnet. You can do it again.”

Her hand abandoned Sapphire's hair and rested on her belly, rubbing slightly. Finally her massaging coaxed up a belch, and Sapphire moaned weakly.

“Any better?” Ruby tried.

“Not really.”

“Um, well, can you see any solutions for this? In your future vision?”

“I haven't checked yet. I've been a little distracted,” Sapphire retorted sourly. She usually tended to keep the cooler head out of the two of them, but she figured while she was suffering she was allowed to be a little salty. Thankfully, Ruby decided to ignore her snark.

She ran through the various different paths this afternoon could take. Several included her riding out her belly ache with nothing more than some encouraging words and kisses from Ruby; two involved her poofing herself to end the pain and humiliation sooner; three involved them fusing and further stinting Garnet's confidence in eating, which was out of the question; one included the others warping back while Sapphire was still in this state and being teased by Amethyst until Rose put a stop to it. Absolutely not. Finally, a small glimmering hopeful possibility presented itself, and she grabbed Ruby's hand.

“Ruby,” she uttered, and Ruby reached down to clumsily kiss her hand.

“Yeah, Sapph?”

“Go to Rose's fountain and fill a container with her healing tears. There's a small possibility that ingesting some could relieve the problem,” she muttered, putting a cooling gem hand to her face. The fullness coupled with the pain was making her sweat.

“Really? I'll be right back.” She mussed Sapphire's hair up and pulled what looked like a vase from her gem, shrugging at Sapphire's bewildered expression. “What? This is the closest thing I have in my gem to a cup, okay?”

“I'm not complaining, please just hurry,” Sapphire urged, pushing Ruby by the buttocks closer to the warp pad.

“I'm going, I'm going.”

Ruby was gone approximately seven minutes, and Sapphire spent that time trying to hold in more burps that continued to bubble in her throat. Her stomach groaned in protest, and she let out a heavy sigh. Occasionally a belch would croak out of her anyway, and she would glance around each time with the nagging worry that somebody would hear her. She shut her eye tightly, trying to block out the ache in her gut.

When Ruby returned she wasted no time in setting the vase down beside them and helping Sapphire to sit up.

“Should I put it in something smaller?”

“It's not exactly a big vase, I can manage,” Sapphire said with a shrug. “I have no idea what this is going to do. It might not work at all.”

“Well, we won't know until you try, so drink up, Sapphy.”

“Bottoms up,” she muttered, picking up the vase, now heavy with Rose's fountain water, and bringing it to her lips.

She took a few hesitant gulps of the liquid, surprised that it had a distinct flavour of rosehip tea. It felt warm in her stomach and throat, smooth, and after a few minutes the pain began to subside.

“Is it working at all?” Ruby asked, stroking Sapphire's hair. Sapphire nodded.

“Guess we should tell Rose this works as a remedy for stomach aches.”

“At least Garnet will know what to do next time,” Ruby added helpfully. She paused as Sapphire palmed her stomach again, expression unreadable. “Sapph, are you okay?”

“My... my stomach feels funny,” she muttered with a grimace. “Not painful, but...”

As Ruby was about to ask her to elaborate, Sapphire belched. Hard.

She burped four times to be exact, each sounding slightly painful with the force, and when she had finished her stomach had deflated considerably, still visibly full but no longer painfully taut with air. She blushed, face flooding a deep blue, and she quickly hid behind her hands. Ruby let out an appreciative chuckle, squashing beside Sapphire on the couch and giving her a hug.

“There's my gassy Sapphy,” she giggled, and Sapphire couldn't contain a snort at that. She leaned against Ruby, allowing her hands to fall away from her face as her cheeks cooled.

“Well, that certainly solved the problem.”

“We'll have to use that remedy in the future. I'm kind of impressed, though. I didn't think you could hold that much in. Guess I underestimated you.”

“I underestimated myself,” Sapphire admitted. “Look, Ruby, I... I don't mind being fed once in a while, but I really do like being the one filling you up a lot more than the other way around. From now on... can we stick to that? Would that be okay?”

“Sure, Sapph.” Ruby pulled Sapphire closer to her. “I didn't want to pressure you into doing it or anything. I just thought maybe it'd be nice to change it up. But if you want to keep things how they were before, that's okay.”

“You didn't pressure me,” Sapphire insisted. “Just... maybe if you want to stuff me again, leave shakes and funnels out of it.”

“Deal,” laughed Ruby, leaning in for a kiss.

 

…

 

Later, when Ruby and Sapphire had long since fused back into Garnet (who thankfully had a much bigger stomach, making Sapphire's bloat far less noticeable), she sought out Rose to inform her on the new medicinal properties they'd found from her tears.

“It can soothe gastrointestinal problems? I had no idea. I mean, that makes sense in theory, but I've never used it for that purpose before,” Rose said, surprised. “How'd you find that out?”

“Lets just say Ruby and Sapphire have some weird hobbies,” Garnet said coolly. “Sapphire found out the hard way. I just thought I should let you know.”

“Poor thing. What did they eat?”

“ _They_ ,” Garnet began pointedly, hands clasping together behind her back, “consumed some sort of milkshake. It didn't agree with Sapphire's system.”

“That's too bad,” Rose sympathised, squeezing Garnet's shoulder. “Were there a lot of dairy products in the shake?”

Garnet thought about it.

“...Actually, yes. Milk, yogurt, chocolate milk, ice cream and soft chocolate,” she recited, flexing a square-cut gemmed hand as she reeled off the list.

“Hmm. Maybe Sapphire is lactose intolerant?” Rose suggested. “That could explain why you felt so bad after the party on the beach, too.” She patted Garnet's stomach as she walked past, heading towards the temple door. “I'm glad my tears could help, though.”

Once the door closed behind her, Garnet folded her arms, absorbing this information.

“Makes sense.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have lactose intolerance so if sapph's experience is kind of unbelievable or unrealistic, sorry, I wrote this for sin not medical accuracy  
> The idea about rose's healing tears helping and the 'gassy sapphy' line goes to a tumblr friend of mine who probably wants to keep anonymous  
> I don't have any future stuffing fic plans as of now, but I did consider writing a peridot one. Idk when I'll do it though. See you soon, leave a comment if you liked my dirty sins??


End file.
